A Fast Paced Life
by twobluejays
Summary: What happens when Clary finds out she's pregnant on her wedding day? Does Jace actually want a baby?
1. Backstage Drama

Clary POV

I can't believe this is actually happening! I'm marrying Jace Lightwood, my dream since I met him in when I was fifteen. My love and my soul mate and... the father of my unborn child, I guess. I held the white stick with two lines above my white dress. I... was pregnant? How fast could this happen? I don't even know if Jace is ready to have a kid at twenty one. I don't even know if I'm ready to have a kid. But it's happening.

Isabelle was going on and on about how she was going to be an aunt as she rubbed her thumb in circles on my back.

"...I could get Simon to knock me up so we could be preggers TOGETHER!.." she squealed. At least someone wasn't as shocked as me. Maia and my mother were already thinking of baby names while I sat here mulling over everything like how I'm pregnant at my wedding! This is so crazy, I'm having a baby. The joy just hit me, I'm having a BABY! I suddenly smiled, and turned around to hug my Maid of Honor who had still been talking about how "this is not a shock 'cause you two practically go at it every time you see eachother,"

"Oh, Iz this is amazing!" I squealed. Her long black hair bounced up and down as she swayed in her two story tall high heels. That girl looked gorgeous, but she said she would tone it down for my wedding so that I could be the center of attention.

Izzy smiled and said, "good, because I've already made a list of names." she beamed and jogged over to her bag and pulled out a sheet of white lined paper, unfolded it and read aloud, "For a girl: Celine, since that is Jace's mom's name; and Isabella, my favorite name of all. For a bouncing baby boy, Kyle, 'cause thats pretty smexy; and Jerry! 'Cause it is Jace and Clary combined!" She screamed with delight and did a little dance. Her light blue dress swayed as she shimmied, and caught the light perfectly. My eyes followed mom and Maia as they signaled me to come line up. But that would mean I had to interrupt Izzy. I tapped her on the shoulder,

"Iz I love you, your moves are sick, but I'm kinda getting married in a couple minutes." She squealed and bee-lined towards the other bridesmaids as I took my time, I was responsible for another life now too.

I grabbed Luke's arm and took a deep breath as the music started.

"Are you nervous?" Luke whispered

I barely thought, and didn't need to when I said "No. I'm ready."


	2. I Do's

Jace's POV

The wedding march started to play and my heart started to race. I looked over at my groomsmen Simon and Jordan, and my Best Man, Alec and his boyfriend Magnus who couldn't be a bridesmaid, decided to marry Clary and I. God was I excited. I looked up and saw Clary's younger brother and sister spread flowers down the aisle and after them, was my Mother-in-law, Jocelyn; Maia, and Isabelle, who looked a little smug and skipped along. But when I saw Clary, I choked on my own breath, she was so beautiful. Her dress was low-rise so we could put a rune just above each others hearts. Angel, she was so beautiful. She was hiding her laugh at my open mouth, as Luke gave her away to Magnus. Everything was perfect. I hurriedly closed my mouth so Magnus could start the service.

Everything went by in a blur. By the time it was time to kiss Clary, after all our runes were burned on, we both were on the verge of the happiest tears. My heart beat loud as I grasped her hands tightly as Magnus said,

"You may now kiss the bride," and we could all hear the tears in his voice as well. That was our que. I enveloped Clary in my arms and kissed her hard, passionate and with as much love as any kiss can. Then, she pulled away and urgently whispered in my ear,

"_I'm pregnant, Jace"_

Clary POV

His face went slack and he gasped. He took his arms back from around me and to his sides. "Your PREGNANT?"

There was a chorus of gasps from the crowd and a couple of "pregnant?!"s

The most inappropriate girl she is, Izzy turned to me and said "You told him NOW?!"

I turned back to Jace to see he was beaming.

"Jace, wha-" I started

"This is the best news! When did you find out?" He said, trying to meet my eyes because I was looking down.

"Twenty minutes ago," I said with a smile "You're happy... about this?"

"Of course I am," he said it as if it was the most absurd thing in the world if he didn't want kids.

Then he hugged and kissed my hair. Someone cleared their throat and Magnus said, "You are now husband and wife!"


	3. After Wedding Bells

Isabelle's POV

As soon as Magnus pronounced them husband and wife, I cheered, loud and proud with my hands up. I was the only one but who cares? Clary looked up from her embrace with Jace and gestured for me to come closer and into their hug, with open arms.

"Awwww, you guys!" I said putting my hands down halfway, so my arms were in hug position, too. "C'mere! Group hug everybody!" I said as I jumped out of my shoes and ran towards them with tears dripping out my eyes. My arms finally found the happy couple and squeezed tight. "Y-y-ya guys k-k-know I'm gonna be w-w-with y-y-you everysingledayright?" You could see by their faces they hadn't understood, but then I summed it all up by yelling with tears flowing, "I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I put my face in Clary's chest and squeezed tighter.

I felt a familiar hand on my back that was pulling me away from them, and a soothing voice that I knew so familiarly "Are you sure you aren't pregnant too?"

I turned around and playfully smacked Simon, my boyfriend, on the shoulder. But then I whispered in his ear not so quietly, "I wish," with arched eyebrows.

I think he was getting mixed signals because of my dripping raccoon eyes and my very hormone-y emotions. Then I rounded on Clary and Jace, who I think were silently thanking Simon for freeing them.

"I think what Iz is trying to tell you is that she wants to get laid tonight in celebration of our wedding," Jace said. Clary then rounded on him and gave him the stink eye, but still smiled.

Simon pulled me away from them and whispered seductively "Really?" he added his signature cocked eyebrows and sexy smile.

Then, I regarded his look some more and then nodded my head.

Clary POV

I was in bliss. Jace was happy I was pregnant. We were happy. We were with all of our friends and family. But the only bad thing was everybody was asking about my new baby. Like when is he or she due? What's his name going to be? I hope you want him to look like Jace! (Magnus said that) Except, I had no idea about all of that stuff, I had just found out this morning! Although, I was surprised that everyone was taking this so well, I mean, I just got married a half an hour ago and I'm already knocked up. _Stop dwelling on this, _I thought. _have a good time, it's your wedding day. _I broke out of my zone and finally looked around. We were in a courtyard, filled with trees caked with white lights. I was holding Jace's hand as he was talking animatedly to Luke and Mom about how we weren't taking our honeymoon because of the baby. Wait, what? I tapped him on the shoulder and urgently whispered in his ear, "We're not going on our honeymoon?" Mom and Luke snickered as we discussed our disagreement.

"We can't go to Hawaii while you're pregnant!" he said exasperatedly, "What about paddle boarding? Surfing? Scuba Diving?"

"I give up! I give up! I'll sit at home and do nothing while I get fatter and fatter," I whisper-yelled as I threw my hands up in the air.

Jace suddenly checked his watch and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll be right back," he whispered in my ear. "I love you," As if I didn't already know that. As he tried to pull away, I grabbed his hand, and he turned his head.

"Where the hell are you going?" I questioned with cocked eyebrows. "You're leaving me? On my wedding day?" I said with mock sadness.

His golden eyes sparkled as he said, "You'll find out soon enough," and he kissed me in between the eyebrows, and pulled his hand away from mine.

_Ahem._ I turned my head towards the sound. Mom was there. So was Izzy and Maia, looking at me expectantly. I creased my eyebrows and cocked my head, as if to say _What?_ Izzy responded by doing a circular motion with her fingers that meant turn around.

So I did.

Then I gasped out of complete surprise, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Luke and Jordan were all on the stage in sunglasses and out of their tuxes, and into jeans and tee shirts. They were in a triangular formationand were humming as Jace grabbed the microphone and said, "This one's for you Clary," I was shocked. This was amazing! He was doing something so special for me. I'm sure I'm blushing as red as my hair.

Simon scurried over to the radio to turn it on and then back to the group, who were all turned around so all you could see were their hot asses. Well except for Luke, that would be weird. When I realized what song was playing, I shrieked. This was my _favorite _song, Chloe by Emblem3. Jace always joked around and sang Clary instead of Chloe, which always made me laugh and love him so much all over again.

The boys had turned around and Jace started to sing in his angelic voice,

_Clary, I know your best friend turns everyone on_

_But you're the one I want_

_But you're the one I want, yeah_

All the other guys were singing except Magnus, who was doing a dance solo with jazz hands.

Front page magazine

_Everybody says that she's the queen_

_But that's you to me_

_I just want to let you know that_

_She likes the flashing lights_

_I love the way that you like candle light_

_Stay close by my side_

_I just want a chance to show that_

_If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you_

_I-I do (but you're the one I want)_

_If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you_

_It's true-oo-oo-oo_

Now all of them were jazz hands-ing it up. I was laughing so hard, I was going to frickin' bawl my eyes out.

_Clary, I know your best friend turns everyone on_

_But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)_

_You think she's got it all but that don't make her better_

_You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters_

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_

_But you're the one I want_

_But you're the one I want, yeah_

They ended the song with one final pose and in synch, they all pulled up their shirts, which each had one letter on their chest.

**_C-L-A-R-Y _**and Jace had a big heart.

I jumped up and ran towards Jace with open arms, and pounced on him. "OhmygoshIloveyoujacelightwood!"


	4. Six Months In

Clary's POV

SIX MONTHS AFTER THE WEDDING

_"Hey babe, it's Jace. I just wanna let you know there is pancakes in the freezer if you wanna eat, I love you baby!" Beep! _Weren't his voicemails the sweetest? I opened the freezer and hungrily grabbed the pancakes and tore open the package. I waddled over towards the microwave and grabbed a plate, and set them in the microwave.

I got so lonely when Jace was at work. We lived in the huge Herondale manor all by ourselves, and it was excruciatingly lonely. It was about ten times the size of the small New York apartment I grew up in, and I had even been uncomfortable staying THERE by myself. I heard the timer go off so I went to go grab my pancakes and syrup. Then I nestled myself down onto our couch to eat. I grabbed the remote and put on my favorite show: Modern Family. It was HILARIOUS! And really good with pancakes. _Mmmmmmm..._

_Ringgggg! Riiiiiiiinnnnnngggg! Riiiiinnnnngggg! _It was the doorbell. Probably Isabelle. We've been hanging out together most days while our husband/fiancé was at work. And might I add that she took the oath of getting pregnant with me very seriously, and was determined for our kids to be best friends, just as we are. _Riiiiiinnnnnggg! _

_"Coming!" _I yelled to the door as I heaved myself up to answer the door, pausing Mitchell and Cam in mid Clown-Argument-Mode (Modern Family)

I answered the door to a very excited Isabelle, who was nearly bouncing up and down in her designer maternity stilettos. She was only about two months behind me, pregnancy-whise and still looked rather thin at four months along, and was rocking that little bump. Where I was wearing my treasured Uggs and Pink sweats and stomach was GINORMAS! Iz and I had both agreed not to learn the sex or quantaity of our children 'til they popped out our vaginas!

"You will NOT believe what happened!" squealed Izzy as she rocketed past the mural of a forest I did three months ago.

"What?" I said settling into the couch. And resuming eating my pancakes.

"Your going to be my baby girl's godmother!" she screamed. Opening her arms really wide to show that she wanted a hug.

I stopped eating my pancakes and looked at her. "You went and got the gender, of the BABY?" I said menacingly. Never screw with a pregnant woman, even if you were another pregnant woman. "You went behind my BACK?"

Isabelle put her arms down. "Well, I guess I did. Simon had a bad day at work so I decided to tell him, and it did! It did cheer him up!" She said, beaming.

I suddenly started to beam and got up from my position on the couch, to hug her. We embraced and we both started to cry. Then I whispered in her ear, "If you die, I'll be pretty happy," we both shared a laugh. "Your my kid's godmother, you know that, right?" We hugged some more but then I said ubruptly,

"I wanna know the sex of mine, too!"

Jace POV

I got a call from Clary that said to meet her in the hospital in an hour. It was an emergency. Emergency? What did that mean? So I killed my last demon, checked out, and rushed to the hospital, just to be greeted by Izzy when I walked in, her eyes shining.

"We're finding out the sex of the baby!" she whispered! I thought they had an agreement! I had wanted to do this the second I found out Clary was pregnant! But I was the very good husband and was prepared to wait nine months. I'm so glad she changed her mind.

I rushed over to her side, held her hand and kissed her hair.

The doctor looked up from her funny business and said with a smile, "Mr and Mrs. Lightwood, you are having girl triplets!"


	5. Everything Times Three

Clary's POV

"Triplets?!" I gasped, with one hand over my mouth, and one on my bulging stomach.

"Oh mother-" Jace started

"OH YES! OH YES!" Screamed Isabelle, dancing on circles, "MY BABY IS GOING TO BE POPULAR!" she said as if my having three kids is going to effect her one, JUST by being related. Well... sort of... She took my hand and pulled me up out of my sitting position and grasped my shoulders firmly. "Our girls will be the most popular kids since those Barney Bitches!" she said with a wink.

Barney Bitches? I cocked my head in question. who are the Barney Bitches?

"Ummm.. Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato. They were on Barney. And I have to count that slut of a Hannah Montana, ugh... Sometimes, all she wears are bears," she threw her hands up.

I said what was on my mind. "You're calling Hannah Montana a slut when you're wearing stilettos and a slit dress when

you're pregnant

it's noon. You can't wear those kinda dresses before nine o'clock.

I stated matter-of-factley. But Iz, being her, laughed. "You might have forgotten what you are wearing, The New Disney Slut!" then stormed out dragging Simon with her. I finally looked down at my appearance, a pair of Victoria's Secret panties and my tank from having to strip for my ultrasound. I looked back up at the door. Then Izzy stomped back in with Simon on his well trained leash. "P.S., I love you, let's get a new tattoo in order to live up to your new Hannah Montana like name, okay?"

All I could do was look back at Jace incredulously as she stalked out yet again.

To return a couple of seconds later to say "I will call you Ariel: The Seashell Bra Slut that Wears Thongs Openly on an Everyday Basis," then- for the third time or more- stomped out with Simon trailing behind.

Jace's POV

Before, when I first heard Clary was pregnant I thought of the cost like, _We have all this money we don't know what to do with. _Twins, that would be amazing and a blessing. Double? I could do that. Triple? I don't really know, Clary and I are going to have more kids, a lot more to fill our monster of a house. I know I'm the best in my ranking in the Clave, I make a lot, but am I ready for THREE kids? Clary and I haven't had any practice and all we know is we love them, but will we REALLY love them when we have to change diapers and wipe their asses?

I must have had a really screwed up face because Clary came over, sat on my lap and stroked my face. Man, she weighed a ton from being pregnant!

"Are you okay, Baby Daddy?" she said with a small smile, but I also knew she was sincere about my well being unlike some people who come in and call my wife a Mermaid Slut. Not cool dude. Not. Cool.

When I answered my dear wife, it summed up all my emotions. _Awe. Stress. No I am NOT OKAY! _"Yeah babe, I'm fine," I reassured her with a playful smack on the ass. And I think that worked for her because she said words that I dreaded since hearing I was having two more kids: "Let's go shopping for more baby shit we need! We need two more sets,"

Yep. My Life Is Gone. Kill Me Now.

Isabelle's POV

"Hey, Si?" I asked when we got back to our Lewis mansion we built because Simon and I were gonna have to live here like, forever because, ya know, vampie stuff but he's not mortal but not immortal either blah blah blah but anyway it's huge and right across the street from the Lightwood-Herondale-Morgenstern mansion. They felt wrong in the Herondale, and Alec and Magnus were occupying the Lightwood. Yes, thiers is bigger than ours. Because their famous and best warriors ever and yadda yadda yadda, but both of ours is modern and sexy which is basically the end of my rambling. "Do you wanna have more kids after mini-me is born?"

He looked startled then relaxed. "of course, baby! I want a mini me too!" He walked over and stroked my head. "Of course,"

_Moment from the Future_

Clary's POV

"Oh, look babe!" I pointed to the tv, "It's Si and Iz! They set a world record!"

I read the t.v. _Simon and Isabelle Lewis having their twentieth and twenty-first kids today! very exciting! _Then it flashed to a picture of a thirty-eight year old and very pregnant Izzy with Simon stroking her belly.

Her face suddenly contorted and she screamed as water poured down her leg.

She was having a baby live on television.


	6. Baby Shower

Clary's POV

Today, the day after Jace and I went shopping for new cribs and shit, we're having a double baby shower with Isabelle and Simon on our hunk of a pad, I simply just love it there. I planned a big surprise for Jace though, and he's going to love it! Since he sang for me at our wedding, I'm going to do my own edition of "Baby" After me Isabelle is going to do one but it might be "My Pregnant Jugs Bring all The Boys To The Yard and damn right, they better than yours!" I don't know what goes on in that girls head, and I don't want to.

_Diiiiiiiiinnnnngggg Doooooonnnngggggg!_ Oh, shit! It must be the first guest or Simon, because Izzy just barges in and announces her arrival to avoid some awkward situations including walking in on me and Jace once. Yeah. That was embarrassing.

I heard Jace open the door and greet Simon and Izzy. Simon was polite, but Izzy let loose her inner shadowhunter, kicked my husband in the balls and (I knew because his sharp exhale) then she screamed where the heck Clary is.

"Up here and don't hurt my husband!" I yelled. Yep, I was stuck, it started as a nap, but I might stay here forever because as it turns out, people pregnant with triplets can't sit up, so God help me not miss my own party. "I'M STUCK! S.O.S.!" I heard Izzy waddle up the stairs fast.

She suddenly appeared at my door helped me up and just to knock me down again with a pregnant lady hug that enveloped me in her cashmere sweater that tasted like fur and her scent of roses and vanilla.

"Umph..." I said into her chest, "Lemme go," Then, she finally let me go and said, "Today is a GOOD DAY!"

And Indeed It Was.

FOUR HOURS LATER

Jace's POV

At the almost end of our quadruple baby shower, Clary stood up and clinked her glass.

"I'd like to make an announcement!" She yelled then grabbed a microphone from the bartender. "Jace, baby, you have been there for me in thick and thin, scary demons and even scarier angels. I love you baby, and this is inspired by your sweet song/speech you sang me at our wedding, and now, I will sing you a parody of Baby by ma BIEBER!" Then, she climbed up on the stage and Isabelle, Maia, Aline, Maryse and Jocelyn filtered in behind her, just to start to sing.

You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
You are my love, you are my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Jace, quit playing  
We just got married, what are you saying?  
Say there's another kid, look right in my eyes  
My first baby I'm scared for the first time  
And I was like...

We're having a Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Oh, for you I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we are preggers  
And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
You got me anything, You bought me a ring  
And I'm in bed, baby feed me  
And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm going down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around


	7. The Struggle

Jace's POV

Clary's hormones have been out of control! One day she bit me, then cried about it. Then she would try to rip my shirt off the next. You know, the doctor said she would be three times more emotional than any of the other pregnant Shadowhunters. I think I am about to lose my mind.

"BAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBYYYYY! BABY! BABE! BABBBBEEEE!" I heard her shout from our room.

"Coming!" I yelled as I scrambled out of my chair and past five of her "early pregnancy murals" where that was her obsession before she discovered The Secret Life of the American Teenager, which she was re-watching again, and again.

I pounded up the stairs, and opened the door of our room, just to shut it again. Because Clary was wielding a knife.

Never trust a pregnant lady with a knife. Never. I took a deep breath and walked in. Then I screamed because I heard Clary scream, "You didn't paint the nursery!" then the knife embedded itself in my shoulder.

"OMIGOD!" Clary screamed and waddled to my side and started to cry

"OMIGOD!" I replied.

"TH-TH-THAT WA-WA-WAS SUPPOSED T-T-TO HIT THE W-W-WAAAAALLLLL!" She yelled between tears.

My arm was spazzing out and I was yelling. Gesturing to the knife in my shoulder so she would get the point that I wanted her to pull it out, but her pregnant brain didn't process it. We continued to yell until I yelled, "PLEASE JUST PULL IT OUUUUUTT!"

Clary finally yanked out the silver knife and a spurt of blood sprayed out of my arm like a fire hose. She grabbed a bucket that quickly filled up with my blood. "FUCKKKK!" I yelled. Her inner shadowhunter wasn't reacting like I thought it would. Iratzes? Maybe? She must have gotten my teleportic pleading, and pulled out her stele to do a couple of iratzes.

I exhaled deeply in relief and shrugged my shoulder and looked at the damage. She had a pretty good shot, if she was aiming for the wall. The dull pain was throbbing as I noticed the floor, dark red pooled at my feet. It was already turning brown and crusty. Clary looked terribly guilty.

"Baby, it's okay," I said. Her therapist told me to except everything because this _thing _I'm living with is not my wife. It's the thing from the movie, The Demon Inside Me. "It's the hormones,"

"I was aiming for the wall!" she said, looking grief stricken. "I was just trying to show you I could still do my thang but, I apparently, cannot," she attempted a lousy smile.

I patted her shoulder and said, "Let's go get some food," She brightened immediatly.

"Peanut butter fills the cracks of the heart,"

**Authors Note: I'm going to camp for a month so I wont be posting. No worries! I will do another fanfiction for whatever book I want so you will find out in a month**


	8. Ow

Clary POV

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" I screamed as water leaked out my pants. And onto Izzy's sofa.

"I hate you bitch, you motherfu- hey, was that pee?" a distraught Izzy pondered over as I interrupted her pregnant monolauge on how she wishes that Taylor Lautner was real, and he can't be real because a person could never have that many abs.

"Caaaaaallllll myyy hussssbaaannnd," I managed to get out as I threw her the phone, which of course, she dropped.

"What? That you peed on my couch?" said an indignant Izzy.

"JUST CALL MY FREAKIN' HUSBAND 'CAUSE I'M IN LABOR!"

Jace POV

I got the call when I was fighting a particularly rough demon that kept shooting me little pieces of it's snot, which of course, were poisonous.

"Izzy, kinda busy right now!" I said battling snottie with one arm. What could she be calling about in the middle of my work day? Oh yeah, nothing. Pregnant Izzy is like Izzy on crack. Once, she called me while I was being promoted to ask me who's number this was because she said it wasn't me and 'cause that wasn't my number. And it was.

"Your wife peed on my couch. she yelled at me to call you and tell you that,"

"Wha-?" I heard a rustle then,

"I'm in labor! Babe, this ass is too hyped up on hormones to drive me what do I do? Do I call Magnus, because once he bragged he was a midwife, or Simon, so he could sedate Izzy while I put a rune on my vajayjay? Or maybe-"

two hour later

Clary POV

"OW! SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU! DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME DRUGS, I WANT TO BE BRAAAAAVVVEEE!" I yelled through my sobs. This really hurts! Squeezing three babies out is not something I want to do again.

"Okay, honey, it's time to push," Magnus lulled.

And twelve hours later, out popped my little miracles, Selena Marie, Merideth Grey, and Marley Rose. (Wasn't very creative on names sorry.)

**Sorry I was so late. I was at camp for a month now school school school! But I'm here now!**


End file.
